A well-known problem of conventional ovens is that they can dehydrate food items being cooked. For example, since conventional ovens are not capable of reaching the temperatures of a high-heat commercial oven they dehydrate dough thereby making the final bread product dry and unappealing.
It is known to use curved or domed inserts in cooking ovens which serve to confine and direct heat towards the food being cooked. However, existing designs typically are formed into a single rigid shape which limit their applicability, i.e., they are limited to a particular size and configuration of oven which means different sized inserts are required for each oven-type found in a home or dining establishment.
Moreover, since rigid inserts are inherently three-dimensional and therefore awkwardly shaped they require a large amount of storage space which is extremely undesirable as storage space in kitchens is always at a premium.
Other rigid inserts are small and do not create a large space required for cooking. Such size constraints limit the types of food that can be cooked making it impossible to cook a chicken, a turkey, or even a roast. Their small size also jeopardize convection currents causing uneven cooking while also making it difficult to see the item being cooked.
Devices for reflecting heat for use over an outdoor cooking grill are also known. These devices can include a foldable frame which is adapted to receive a flexible heat-reflecting member which is supported over the grilling area. However, these heat reflecting devices are supported for an outdoor grilling area and are not sized or adaptable for use in the enclosed space of a conventional oven for home use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a convection manipulating device that can create a high-heat baking oven from any conventional oven that is easy-to-use and adaptable for storage in a limited-sized space.